Computer Repair
by kiss-on-the-neck
Summary: Edward é um nerd ao extremo, e Bella... Bom, não mesmo. Quando Edward descobre que o computador de Bella está dando problema, resolve dar uma ajudinha. Ele nunca imaginou que seu mundo viraria de cabeça para baixo. TRADUÇÃO / ORIGINAL EM FAVORITE STORIES
1. Chapter 1

**COMPUTER REPAIR  
por Jayeliwood  
tradução kiss-on-the-neck  
revisão Thais  
link do original nas Favorite Stories**

**Capítulo 1**

"Idiota, idiota, idiota." Eu murmurei enquanto caminhava no quarto. Eu, Edward Cullen, um dos maiores geeks de Forks High, estava a ponto de ficar preso no meu quarto com uma das garotas mais lindas da escola. Bella Swan era mais que linda. Ela era perfeita. E, eu era caído por ela._ Idiota, idiota, idiota,_ o que eu tinha feito?

Era culpa da minha própria imbecilidade. Eu não estava pensando antes de falar, alguns dias antes na aula. Eu não devia estar bisbilhotando ela e sua conversa. É claro que eu sempre a assistia, mas quando ela começou a falar sobre computadores minhas orelhas levantaram. Era exatamente minha especialidade.

"É, meu computador é um lixo. Leva meses para ligar e esqueça surfar na Internet, é mais perto de engatinhar." Ela tinha reclamado para Jessica Stanley, que estava se achando com o novo laptop.

"Você devia comprar um novo." Jessica deu de ombros, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

"Não tenho dinheiro," ela suspirou, descansando o queixo em uma das palmas.

"Sabe... Eu tenho um monte de computadores usados comprados nessas liquidações de garagem. Eu tenho certeza que se você deixasse eu dar uma olhada, eu poderia acelerá-lo um pouco, dar um impulso." Eu deixei escapar antes que pudesse me controlar, fechando os olhos quando as garotas viraram para me encarar.

Jessica me observou como se eu tivesse uma segunda cabeça, mas Bella era diferente. Ela sorriu. "Mesmo? Você pode fazer isso?" Ela perguntou animada.

"Ah, sim, eu aposto que podia acelerá-lo um pouco." Eu sorri em retorno, imaginando se ela tinha me percebido corar. Era difícil encará-la. Eu tinha que lutar contra a vontade de olhar minhas mãos.

"Qualquer coisa seria uma melhora." Ela disse com um suspiro. "Você realmente não se importaria de dar uma olhada?" Ela perguntou, me encarando sob os longos cílios.

"Seria um prazer. Por que você não vem a minha casa esse fim de semana? Traga seu computador e o cabo de força. Ah, e qualquer tipo de CD que você tiver."

"Ótimo! É um encontro! O que você diz de sábado ao meio dia?" Ela estava praticamente pulando na cadeira. O computador realmente devia ser um lixo.

Não foi até eu sentar no carro naquela tarde que eu lembrei da viagem para acampar que devíamos ir nesse fim de semana. Eu teria que desistir dela. Eu simplesmente não estava NÃO ajudando Bella esse sábado.

Meus pais acharam estranho, especialmente porque eu amava acampar, que eu não quis ir, mas eles deixaram para lá. Na verdade foi mais fácil do que esperava, pois eles confiavam em mim. Além disso, que problema eu iria causar? Eu era um geek que mal saía do quarto. Minha mãe me fez prometer que eu não jogaria World of Warcraft por onze horas seguidas sem comer algo e dormir. Eu não iria contar que tinha algo tipo um encontro no fim de semana, ele não precisavam saber. Até porque, nada iria acontecer mesmo.

Mas agora, no sábado às 11:45, eu não tinha tanta certeza do que fazer. Cada um dos meus computadores estava em uma fila, pequenas peças arrumadas em cima deles. Eu tinha minhas ferramentas e meus discos colocados perfeitamente na mesa. E estava começando a entrar em pânico agora que minhas mãos estavam desocupadas.

Eu parei em frente ao espelho do banheiro e observei meu reflexo. Meu cabelo estava uma bagunça, o que era comum. Eu tinha colocado uma camiseta preta e calças jeans comuns. _Ótima maneira para impressionar, Edward_, eu pensei comigo mesmo.

Não era um encontro real. Por que eu estava pirando? Ela nunca se interessaria em mim. Eu arrumei meus óculos no nariz, fechei os olhos e depois encarei o teto. Eu caminhei em frente a porta, esperando ela chegar, meu pé descalço fazendo barulho contra o piso. Eu estava começando a pensar que ela não iria aparecer, mas ainda era cedo.

Tão logo eu ouvi a caminhonete dela chegando, eu abri a porta. Eu não a deixaria carregar absolutamente nada comigo perto. Desci as escadas, descalço.

"Hey, Edward," ela disse docemente enquanto saia do carro.

"Teve algum problema em encontrar a casa?" Eu perguntei a vendo se mover. Ela estava maravilhosa na saia cáqui e blusa delicada azul. Era difícil não encarar e eu precisaria me lembrar que não tinha chances.

"Não muito. Eu pensei que tinha me perdido na floresta por um minuto," ela gargalhou enquanto abria a porta do passageiro. Era um som musical e me fez sorrir. No assento estava o computador, usando cinto, eu devo adicionar. Ela se inclinou para pegá-lo, mas eu a parei de cara.

"Eu pego isso. Você pega o resto," eu disse, apontando para os outros itens. Ela deu de ombros e pegou tudo em seus braços.

"Uau, sua casa é maravilhosa," ela ofegou, me seguindo escada acima.

"Eu te dou um tour depois," eu prometi.

"Quantos andares têm?" Ela questionou. Eu podia dizer que ela estava estupefata.

"Três ao todo. O de cima é o meu, Alice e Emmett têm o segundo e meus pais o inferior," eu expliquei.

"Onde está sua família, aliás?" Ela perguntou, ficando ao meu lado quando chegamos no meu quarto. Eu abri a porta com meu pé.

"Acampando." eu respondi simplesmente, dando de ombros.

"Ah, não! Eu não estou te impedindo de ir, não é? Eu me sinto péssima. Me desculpe!" Ela começou a falar sem parar, indo e indo, sua expressão em pânico.

"Bella, pare! Está tudo bem. Eu não queria ir." Meia verdade."Eu prefiro estar aqui, com você, fazendo isso." Completa verdade.

"Oh," ela deixou uma respiração leve escapar. "Você tem certeza?"

"Sim." Eu sorri para ela.

Sem outra palavra eu pluguei o mouse e o teclado sem fio no computador velho dela, junto com meu monitor de LCD de 28 polegadas. Eu sentei na minha cadeira de computador e liguei o pc.

"Uau, meu computador parece lixo perto de suas peças bonitinhas e novas." Ela disse em um tom embaraçado.

"É um dos meus hobbies principais, além de música, não se sinta mal." Eu sorri, assegurando-a. "Então, eu vou começar com um scan de vírus e spyware. Vai levar um tempo. Você pode ir, se quiser." Eu fiz uma careta com a última parte. Eu não queria que ela fosse, mas achei que devia dar a opção.

"Não, sem problemas. Eu quero ajudar com o que puder. Mas, eu vou, se você quiser que eu vá." Ela disse um pouco triste, encarando o chão e com cabelo ao redor do rosto.

"Não!" Eu disse um pouco rápido demais. Limpei a garganta antes de falar de novo. "Não, eu amaria a sua companhia. Eu ia mesmo sugerir um lanche enquanto os scans passam, se você quiser."

"Parece ótimo." Ela respondeu animada.

Eu não era um chef culinário, mas eu podia fazer algumas coisas. Eu fritei alguns hambúrgueres e fiz macarrão com molho de queijo. Bella ajudou cortando as cebolas e tomates, além de arrumar a mesa.

Eu fiquei surpreso com a facilidade com que conversamos. Era como se não existissem diferenças sociais entre nós. Ela era simplesmente uma garota doce e inteligente com um coração imenso. Me ocorreu que talvez ela nem percebesse que existia uma diferença. Talvez eu fosse o único que percebia.

Nós conversamos e comemos por quase uma hora e eu esqueci completamente sobre o computador enquanto conversava com ela, e subi rapidamente as escadas quando lembrei. Bella me seguiu. Ela realmente não ajudou com o computador, mas me fez companhia e ligou a música para que ouvíssemos. Ela assistiu com paciência, tirando dúvidas de vez em quando.

Três horas, dois computadores abertos, e um litro de refrigerante depois, eu tinha acabado. Eu chamei Bella para que sentasse em frente ao computador, e puxei a cadeira para ela enquanto ela sentava com cuidado.

O computador estava desligado. "Ligue." Eu disse, parado atrás do ombro dela. Eu assisti fascinado enquanto ela mordia o lábio, seu dedo pressionando o botão. Eu a achava linda demais para não assisti-la.

O computador ligou rapidamente, funcionando completamente em minutinhos. "Veja, o que eu fiz foi aumentar a memória, dobrando-a. Depois eu coloquei um processador mais rápido. Eu vi que você não tinha muito espaço em disco, então eu coloquei uma dos meus discos limpos e adicionei ao que você tinha. Você tem 25 giga de espaço livre agora. Não aumenta a velocidade, mas faz trabalhar mais fácil." Eu expliquei e parei só ao perceber sua expressão: sua boca esta aberta e seus olhos arregalados. "Bella?" Perguntei gentilmente.

Ela virou na cadeira, passando os braços pelo meu pescoço enquanto se levantava. Seus lábios foram pressionados contra a minha bochecha. "Oh, Edward! Isso é maravilhoso! Eu não sei como te agradecer. Quanto eu te devo?"

Ela não podia estar falando sério. Ficar com ela a tarde toda era mais do que pagamento. Ela me beijando e me abraçando era o suficiente. "Nada." Respondi.

"Eu preciso te dar algo." Ela resmungou, fazendo biquinho.

"Não vou aceitar nada." Eu disse, balançando as mãos.

"Eu me sinto culpada. Você perdeu seu sábado comigo e meu computador."

"Nada foi perdido!" Disse a ela. Por que ela estava teimando?

"Por favor?" Ela implorou, me encarando nos olhos. Eu percebi que seus braços ainda estavam em meu pescoço, e me mexi desconfortável, sem sair do seu abraço.

"Está bem." Eu suspirei pesadamente e pensei por um momento, sabendo com facilidade o que eu queria. "Outro beijo."

Eu corei assim que o pedido saiu da minha boca. Ela ia pensar que eu era um pervertido._ Idiota, idiota, idiota_, eu pensei. Eu fechei os olhos, me preparando para ser estapeado ou algo assim. Eu pedi por isso.

"Okay." Ela disse. Eu esperei que ela se afastasse, mas seus braços se apertaram ao redor do meu pescoço. Eu abri os olhos e a vi se movendo na minha direção, e os fechei novamente, não querendo deixá-la nervosa encarando-a. Eu esperava que seus lábios depositassem um beijo na minha bochecha, mas Bella era surpreendente.

Seus lábios se moldaram contra os meus. Eu ofeguei surpreso, minha boca se abrindo contra a dela. O beijo não acabou. Ela beijou meu lábio inferior, depois o superior antes de deslizar seu língua quente em minha boca. Me levou um momento para perceber o que ela fazia, mas depois eu respondi, minha língua massageando a dela. Ela fez um som de aprovação, fazendo nossos lábios vibrarem.

Eu percebi que meus braços estavam parados dos lados do meu corpo, e eu tinha que fazer algo com eles. Com cuidado, eu coloquei minhas mãos em seu quadril, com medo de tocá-la demais. Tinha pouca experiência, e aquilo era novo, mas muito bom.

Ela lentamente se afastou. Seu rosto estava avermelhado e seus lábios inchados e tentadores. Ela me encarou, os lindos olhos castanhos entreabertos. "Uau," ela ofegou.

"Sim," eu concordei.

"Seu gosto é quase tão bom quanto seu cheiro." Ela disse, desviando o olhar e corando em seguida. Eu sabia que ela tinha falado mais do que deveria, eu tinha o mesmo problema. Ela olhou para baixo, engolindo em seco, mas não tentou se afastar. Talvez ela quisesse meu abraço como eu queria o dela?

Eu coloquei minha mão em seu queixo e o ergui para que ela me encarasse. "Seu gosto é melhor do que seu cheiro, e isso quer dizer algo, porque eu acho seu perfume maravilhoso." Eu disse honestamente.

Ela corou e mordeu o lábio, seus olhos castanhos encarando os meus olhos verdes. Nos encaramos por um longo tempo, nossa respiração compassada, nossos peitos arqueando ao mesmo tempo. Os dedos dela não saíram da minha nuca e minhas mãos não se moveram dos quadris dela. Eu não sei o que mudou, ou quem agiu primeiro, mas nós pulamos um no outro, nossos lábios se batendo com força.

Ela gemeu alto quando minhas mãos subiram por suas costas enquanto beijávamos. Seus dedos se enterraram em meu cabelo e eu senti meu corpo responder em modos que me deixariam embaraçado, mas agora eu nem me importava. Eu não pararia isso por nada no mundo. Eu nos movi, nossos lábios ainda conectados, até que chegássemos a imensa mesa de madeira do computador.

Nós ficamos ali por um tempão, apenas beijando. Era intenso e parecia que meu coração ia explodir no meu peito. O gosto dela era maravilhoso, e eu odiei quando ela se afastou, mas suas mãos guiaram meu rosto até seu pescoço e eu agi com toda felicidade, beijando sua pele. Ela gemeu baixinho, inclinando a cabeça para o lado para me dar um acesso melhor. Eu a senti tremer quando passei a língua perto de sua orelha. Beijei o lóbulo gentilmente e sussurrei: "Eu pensei que você era linda quando te vi entrando na lanchonete no primeiro dia de escola. Quase morri quando você sentou ao meu lado em biologia. Eu queria tanto fazer isso..." Eu confessei.

Eu a afastei, encarando-a nos olhos, antes de beijá-la com força. Ela gemeu alto, segurando com força nos meus ombros. Ela os pegou apertado, lentamente se afastando o beijo. Eu pensei que tinha feito algo errado antes que ela usasse meus ombros para dar impulso e subir na mesa, sentando na beirada. Ela entrelaçou minha cintura com as pernas, me puxando para perto.

Uma de suas mãos pegou o lado do meu rosto, acariciando minha pele quente. "Eu sempre pensei que você tinha os olhos mais lindos do mundo."

Eu sorri com o elogio, mas não disse nada. Eu toquei os lábios dela com os meus, dessa vez com mais gentileza. Ela travou os calcanhares nas minhas costas, me puxando contra ela. Eu me inclinei e coloquei as mãos em seus joelhos nus, e ela se afastou um bom, sorrindo.

Ela colocou as mãos sobre as minhas e as subiu pelas coxas. Eu não podia respirar, não podia pensar, só podia ver minhas mãos subindo por sua pele. Quando sua saia subiu, eu pude ver mais de sua calcinha branca de algodão, e ela começou a mover minhas mãos para dentro de suas coxas. Eu me senti tremer.

Ela largou minhas mãos e se inclinou, suspirando em meu ouvido. "Me toque, Edward."

Eu corei e comecei a gaguejar. "Eu... Hmm, eu nunca..."

Eu esperei que ela bufasse ou rolasse os olhos, mas ela sorriu, pegou uma de minhas mãos e subiu o resto do caminho. Ela começou a se massagear através da calcinha, usando minha mão, e eu senti que o material ficou molhado e grunhi. Eu estava fazendo aquilo, e não precisava de mais explicações. Era um garoto inteligente, podia compreender o resto sozinho.

Eu retomei o controle da minha mão e a acariciei por um momento antes de colocar meus dedos dentro de sua calcinha. Ela gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás, e eu coloquei minha mão livre em sua nuca e a puxei para um beijo agressivo. A sensação combinada de sua saliva e sua excitação não ajudaram com meu controle, e eu gemi também. Não podia deixar isso ir longe demais.

Eu me afastei ofegante. "Se não pararmos agora, eu acho que não paro mais."

"Eu não quero parar." Ela respondeu, sorrindo abertamente.

"Oh, Deus." Eu murmurei. Acho que esqueci como respirar. "Mesmo?" Questionei.

"Bom, a menos que você queira parar..." Ela fez bico, mordendo o lábio em seguida. Aquilo ia me matar.

"Eu pareço idiota? É claro que eu quero continuar." Respondi antes que pudesse evitar. Ela gargalhou baixinho.

"Você tem... _proteção_?" Ela perguntou, suas mãos subindo e descendo pelo meu peito. Era muito difícil pensar assim.

"Hmm, bem, não. Mas eu acho que sei onde posso conseguir. Emmett deve ter alguma coisa. Não que eu vasculhe as coisas dele, mas eu sei que ele e a namorada são bem... _ativos_. Não que eu seja um pervertido e fique escutand-" Ela me interrompeu, ainda bem, antes que eu pudesse parecer mais idiota.

"Cale a boca e busque camisinhas." Ela riu e me empurrou pelos ombros.

"Sim, moça." Sorri para ela antes de sair do quarto.

Eu desci as escadas até o segundo andar, me joguei para dentro do quarto de Emmett e fui direto para a sua cabeceira. Não existia nada mais fatal para uma ereção do que ver a coleção de pornografia do seu irmão em busca de camisinhas. Elas estavam bem no fundo e eu peguei várias, sem nem mesmo contar.

Eu subi as escadas mais devagar. Isso estava mesmo acontecendo? Eu estava sonhando? Era uma piada? Não podia ser uma piada, ela era muito doce para fazer isso. Sonho era a melhor possibilidade. _Melhor sonho do mundo. _

Eu devia estar sonhando, minha mente alertou, quando entrei no quarto. Bella estava sentada no sofá vestindo nada além de calcinha branca e sutiã. A ereção que tinha sumido ao entrar no quarto do meu irmão reapareceu vingativa, dura ao ponto da dor. Ela levantou quando me riu, sorrindo e completando o quadro que formava a minha frente. Meus olhos subiram e desceram pelo corpo dela, faminto.

"Tudo bem?" Ela perguntou, colocando as mãos nos meus quadris.

"Você é... " Eu ofeguei, sem conseguir achar uma palavra que a descrevesse. Ela era perfeita e linda. "Sexy."

"E você está vestindo muita roupa." Ela disse, subindo as mãos pela minha camisa e passando-as até minhas costas.

"Você já fez isso?" Perguntei, sem querer ofendê-la, mas precisando saber.

"Uma vez..." Ela respondeu, dando de ombro. Corou de leve, baixando os olhos em seguida.

"Você vai ter que me mostrar o que fazer." Comentei, honesto.

Ela assentiu e começou a tirar minha camisa. Era tão estranho estar na frente dela assim, mas eu logo esqueci de tudo quando ela se inclinou para beijar meu peito. Os dedos dela abriram o botão do meu jeans até que ele caísse no chão, e eu fiquei parado na frente dela só de cueca, minha ereção extremamente visível.

"Uau," ela murmurou.

"O quê?" perguntou, olhando para baixo nervosamente. Eu era mais estranho do que pensava?

"Você é, hmm... grande MESMO." Ela balbuciou, corando.

Eu tive que parar para pensar. Espera... O quê? "Isso é bom?" Perguntei.

Bella assentiu, me puxando até o sofá. Ela me forçou a sentar quando meus joelhos esbarraram contra o móvel e ajoelhou na minha frente. Suas mãos me libertaram da cuida, e eu parei de respirar outra vez. Ela lambeu os lábios antes de colocá-los ao meu redor.

Eu gemi alto e arqueei, e ela riu comigo na boca. _Ela realmente está gostando disso?, _eu pensei. Toda coerência sumiu da minha cabeça quando ela começou a mexer os lábios. Ela lambeu, chupou e sugou enquanto subia e descia com a cabeça. Eu fechei minhas mãos em punhos, tentando me controlar e fechando os olhos.

Ela se afastou e eu abri os olhos. Uma de suas mãos estava pegando algo das minhas, uma das camisinhas. Ela abriu o pacote, e correu a língua uma última vez na minha ereção, beijando-a antes de colocar a camisinha.

Bella parou na minha frente e tirou a calcinha, e eu corri a mão pela minha boca pra ter certeza de que não estava babando como um idiota. Ela sentou no meu colo, me tomando dentro dela e surpreendendo com a rapidez. Gemi de satisfação, enquanto ela colocou as mãos nos meus ombros para se equilibrar.

Ela me encarou nos olhos quando começou a se movimentar. Seus seios balançaram com o movimento, mas ainda estavam cobertos pelo sutiã. Eu procurei pelo fecho na parte de trás, e o abri com mais rapidez do que esperava. Acho que os pinos entenderam que eu não estava disposto a perder tempo.

Bella sorriu me encorajando quando eu tirei o sutiã. Seus seios eram do tamanho perfeito, e seus mamilos duros eram maravilhosos contra minha palma. Bella jogou a cabeça para trás quando os acariciei com a ponta dos dedos.

Eu precisava prová-los. Eles pareciam cremosos. Me inclinei e os coloquei na boca, sugando o vigor e passando minha língua em seguida. Eu poderia fazer isso para... sempre. Os braços dela entrelaçaram meu pescoço, me segurando.

Ela gemeu e eu senti que ela ficou mais apertada. Eu levei um momento para compreender que ela estava tendo um orgasmo. Suguei com mais força, esperando prolongar o momento. Se aqui era bom para ela, era o paraíso para mim.

Ela gritou meu nome em voz alta, me contraindo quase ao ponto da dor. Senti minhas coxas umedecerem do líquido que saía do corpo dela. _Eu fiz isso_, sorri. Me afastei um bom do corpo suado dela e a encarei.

Me senti confiante. "Ainda não acabei com você." Comentei enquanto levantava, minhas mãos a segurando firme contra meu corpo. A carreguei até a cama, ainda dentro dela, e senti suas pernas se apertarem ao redor da minha cintura. Os braços dela ainda estavam ao redor do meu pescoço, me puxando contra ela.

Eu a deitei com cuidado, meus joelhos entre suas pernas. Beijei seus lábios amorosamente antes de investir dentro dela. Ela gemeu e ergueu as pernas da cama, entrelaçando minha cintura de novo. Os olhos de Bella se fecharam e sua boca se abriu em um gemido sem som. Eu não conseguia parar de encará-la. "Me diga o que você quer." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. "Eu quero que você se sinta bem."

Ela tremeu com minhas palavras. "Mais forte," ofegou.

Meu corpo reagiu instantaneamente. Eu investi meus quadris, me enfiando fundo dentro dela. Fechei minhas mãos em punhos nos cobertores enquanto me movia e Bella tentava encontrar cada um dos meus movimentos.

"Sim!" Ela gemeu, meu ego crescendo em dez vezes.

"Por favor, não deixe isso ser um sonho," murmurei. Eu acho que ela não me ouviu, o que era bom. Continuei no mesmo ritmo, meu coração batendo forte contra meu peito. Bella fincou as unhas no meu ombro enquanto o corpo dela tremia em meus braços, e eu tive um orgasmo junto com ela, ofegante e suado.

Eu não me mexi por um longo minuto, meu corpo ainda querendo o dela. Eu tinha certeza que ela precisava se recuperar, entretanto. Finalmente, rolei para longe, e puxei os cobertores para nos cobrir. Ela se recostou contra meu corpo, colocando uma das pernas sobre as minhas.

Os dedos dela traçaram meu quadril, me fazendo tremer. "São sempre os quietinhos." Ela riu.

"Você começou com isso," eu gargalhei, a puxando para mais perto. Passei meu braço pela cintura dela, descansando a mão em suas costas.

"E isso é ruim?" Ela se ergueu para me encarar, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Os olhos dela brilhavam pela travessura.

"De jeito algum," respondi sincero. "Mas talvez você vai me ter te seguindo como um cão apaixonado, agora." Eu brinquei.

Ela sorriu abertamente. "Não é ruim." Ela se inclinou e me beijou novamente. "Mas eu preferia você do meu lado, segurando minha mão."

Eu enterrei minha mão em seu cabelo, a puxando para perto, e ela sorriu contra minha boca, passando a ponta do pé para cima e para beijo na minha perna enquanto recomeçávamos nosso amasso. Eu comecei a ficar duro de novo enquanto a puxava contra meu peito.

"Hey, Eddie, você foi ao meu quarto? Aquelas coisas não são brinquedos-" Meu irmão invadiu meu quarto. Seus olhos arregalaram e seu queixo caiu. "Caramba!"

"Bata! Quantas vezes eu já disse? Por que diabos você está em casa?" Eu gritei, tentando cobrir a mim e Bella melhor. Bella se curvou contra meu lado, escondendo seu corpo.

"Emergência no hospital, tivemos que vir mais cedo." Ele explicou, dando um passo m frente. "Oi, eu sou o irmão de Edward, Emmett." Ele falou convencido.

O rosto de Bella estava contra meu peito quando ela murmurou. "Eu sei quem você é, Em."

"Bella?" Ele perguntou confuso, sorrindo abertamente quando compreendeu. "Bom trabalho, cara!" Ele me parabenizou. "Bem, vão em frente, não me deixem interromper. Eu estava indo até a casa da Rose. Alice foi ver Jasper e mamãe ao mercado. Se divirtam!" Ele disse antes de sair do quarto. A porta fechou com um clique, e silêncio preencheu o quarto.

Eu queria me enfiar em um buraco e morrer. Eu estava tão embaraçado. "Eu sinto muito." Eu disse, meus olhos implorando que ela entendesse.

"Não é sua culpa." Ela respondeu, seus olhos brilhando perigosos. Ela se inclinou e beijou meu pescoço gentilmente. E então, onde estávamos?"

**Nota da Tradutora:** E lá vamos nós de novo? Conversei com a autora dessa fic há muito tempo, peguei a permissão para traduzir e a vida entrou no meio do caminho. Resultado: demorei muito tempo mesmo para conseguir chegar nessa fic. Como vocês podem estar percebendo pela demora nos capítulos de Stay, a coisa está corrida. Mas não se preocupem que tudo está melhorando, e vou alternando entre a responsabilidade com as duas fics para não deixar ninguém na mão.

E aí, curtiram esse Edward? Adoro ele, deve ser meu lado nerd falando. More to come. ;*


	2. AVISO

**COMPUTER REPAIR  
por Jayeliwood  
**

**NOTA DA TRADUTORA:**

Hey, pessoal. Primeiro de tudo, sorry pela demora. A vida real em primeiro lugar, né? Esta é uma nota para avisar sobre um pequeno equívoco que aconteceu, confusão boba e inocente. Eu pedi a autorização da autora para a tradução da fic tem um tempinho e, alguns meses depois, duas outras meninas pediram autorização de tradução de todas as fics dela para o português. Ela acabou dando a autorização para as garotas, se "passando" com o fato de que eu também tinha a autorização. Parte foi bem minha culpa, que demorei eras para conseguir pegar essa fic para traduzir.

Para resolver o probleminha da forma mais pacífica possível, conversei com a dannycullenbr - a outra autorizada - e resolvemos que a postagem da tradução de Computer Repair será feita pelo perfil dela (vocês podem acessá-lo nos meus autores favoritos, assim como a fic traduzida também). Irei contribuir em alguns capítulos da tradução dela, já que ela está alguns capítulos à frente.

A fic está postada em http : / / www . / s/ 5976767/ 1/ Computer_Repair e espero ver todos que comentaram por lá.

Beijos,  
K.


End file.
